Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!
by Meteor The Hedgehog
Summary: [The Sequel to Meteor The Hedgehog's History X] Xeo survived and is going to attack our Heroes. Also the others are going to Witness the Nightmarish Power of a poisoned Meteor. And atleast 'Meteorite God Meteor' is going to be Born. What will Happen now? Be ready for the greatest part of Meteor's History! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Another Hour

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 1: Another Hour...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome fellow Readers To the Sequel of Meteor The Hedgehog's History X!**__**  
**_

_**Now First things first! ...The Reviews of Meteor's History X!:**_

* * *

_**Gold: Thanks! And, Was it so obvious?! Well, Yeah, i forgot To write more about Gold, but i think its Alright, Cause the Story is already Complete,but don't Worry ,i 'll try and Write more about him and lol, he actually wants To kick some Butt..XD**_

_**However, I wroted so many Chapters and its good To have some Support and good Reviews! And it's okay if you get Critical... ,Like you said, it's what Reviewing is for.**_

* * *

_**Christian Ape99: Who know's...**_

_**And again a new pen Name?**_

* * *

_**Sora: I Can't Wait either!**_

* * *

_**Now the Second thing..., i add another OC of Mine into this Story.**_

_**Lol, i'm propably the only One on Fanfiction ,Who has that Amount of OC's..**_

_**But it's part of Freedom ,so it's okay..And Accept It.**_

_**You will See The OC **__**soon enough**_,for those ,Who want To know...

_**Now...,Could you please write on an Letter for me, that i should NOT Forget To continue Gold's Date, Meteor?**_

_**Meteor: Why I?! Can't Galax or Glimpse do that?!**_

_**Glimpse: Don't drag me into this, Meteor...**_

_**Galax: If i'm doing that, i'm going To Kill You!**_

_**Meteor: F*ck You Galax..**_

_**Galax: An pleasure to Talk With you..**_

_**Author: FINE! I'm doing that by myself then!**_

_***mutters something***_

**_Whatever, lets just get started with the Sequel!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own My OC's: Meteor,Galax,Phoenix ,Xani and the Secret OC, that is going To appear in This Story!**

**Everything else belongs To their respectful Owners.**

* * *

It was a Sunny Day in Equestria and Everyone seemed To Enjoy it on their own Way.

But it was Not another Day! No, it was the same day, we left off in Meteors History X!

Sonic Just runned around ,like always and Tails flew with his plane in the sky. (A/N: Don't ask from where he got that plane, i'm too Lazy To explain it...)

Gold & Twilight were still in the Resturant and Glimpse and Meteor just came out of the Canterlot Castle.

Glimpse weared only a red Cape ,while Meteor weared his red and yellow Cape With a 'M' on the middle and also weared a Black sword holder, with his red Meteorite Sword Inside it. He also weared red and Black Inhibitor rings ,that he recieved as a Gift from the Princesses, for saving Equestria again, after he explained To them, that it wasn't him ,Who stole the Elements And also explained them what happened These days.

Glimpse recieved the red cape also from the princesses, for the same reason. (For also saving Equestria...)

The Powers of the Meteorite Inhibitor rings were Send To the New red and black ones, by the princesses and Xani. Also Meteor now could use Magic, Chaos-and Meteorite Energy.

"So, What are we going To do now?" Meteor asked.

"What do you mean? Now we can relax and do Whatever we want!" Glimpse responded.

"No more Fighting,right? Well, ...What are you going To do now?" Meteor asked curious.

"I'm heading back To the libary,...you can come too, if you want.." Glimpse said and they both began To walk To the direction of the Libary.

"Wait! There's No one in the libary! Twilight is still on her Date With Gold.." Meteor said.

"No, Not Really...,Spike is there and is watching over the Libary for Twilight.." Glimpse responded.

"But What are we going To do there?" Meteor asked,while he and Glimpse still walked To the direction of Ponyville.

Then Meteor saw an smirk on Glimpse's Face and knew ,what he was Talking about.

"Oh, you want To play some Games? Or What?" Meteor asked and recieved What looked like an nod from Glimpse and then kept walking.

On Their Way they saw a Lot of Ponys in Canterlot ,looking at them.

They shrugged it off and then runned to the direction of Ponyville.

Then after about 5-10 minutes ,they reached Ponyville and (again) every pony in Ponyville stared at them.

''Seriously! What did we wrong?!'' Meteor asked Glimpse ,who just made an i dunno Face.

''Oh,you two returned from Canterlot..'' Sonic said ,who just walked to them.

''Yeah...'' Meteor said.

''What happened there?'' Sonic asked ,but before Meteor or Glimpse could respond Xani walked towards them.

''Finally ,i found you ,Meteor. I need to talk with you...alone..'' She said.

Sonic then smiled and poked with his elbow Meteor ,who just facepalmed and followed Xani ,what looked like 7 meters away from Glimpse and Sonic.

''So...,what do you need to tell me..?'' Meteor asked curious.

''Don't tell it everyone ,but i bought us a mansion ,here in Ponyville!'' She said and Meteor just stood there with an WTF-Face.

''What?! where did you got the permission of the mayor of Ponyville And the money?!'' Meteor asked again curious.

''Well, if you're a Princess ,you have some advantages...''She responded.

''Well, Whatever...'' Meteor said and was about to Leave until...

''Catch!'' Xani said and throwed what looked like a key chain towards Meteor. (With only four keys)

''And remember! Don't tell anybody about this! ..Until the time is right..'' Xani said and also throwed a little card with the destination of the Mansion.

''Thanks , i will...'' Meteor said catched the card and teleported the key chain & the card in his pocket dimension ,then walked away.

''Well, ...Let's take a closer look around Ponyville...'' Xani said and then also walked away.

As Meteor walked in the libary ,he saw Sonic & Glimpse playing Videogames.

''You two already started to play Videogames?!'' Meteor asked.

''Yes.'' Sonic responded ,but didn't looked towards Meteor ,cause he was too busy with playing the Game and defeating Glimpse.

''Argh! Damn It! I want an rematch!'' Glimpse said.

''Heh, the game looks cool.. ,let me play too!'' Meteor said and grabbed an Controller ,who was on the top of the TV.

* * *

**Author: So Finished this one too! Sry if the first chapter was a bit too fast ,but i didn't had much Time to write it.**

**And the date will Continue next Chapter! Be ready ,Gold! XD**

**Anyway, Also the next chapter will maybe longer than this one and until then...**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Plan Exe and The orange Comet

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

**_Chapter 2: Plan .Exe and the mysterious orange Comet!_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Author: Welcome Back Everyone! I'm sorry, if i didn't uploadet Lately,but i had Quit a Lot of things To do..Also Sry ,if i acted so weird To you Sora, but i was on a Trolling mood at that time... XD_**

**_Now To the Reviews!:_**

* * *

**_Gold:_**

**_ Me: Thanks!_**

**_Meteor: *reads What Gold says ,then makes an Troll Face*_**

**_U Mad?_**

* * *

**_Christian Ape99:_**

**_ Well, you'll see soon enough!_**

* * *

**_Sora:_**

**_ Thanks! and sorry again for the weird-acting/Trolling thing! _**

* * *

**_Glimpse:_**

**_ Me: Well, have fun with it. XD_**

**_Meteor: Maybe you should save again Equestria with me.. X3_**

* * *

**_Author: Now To the Story! ;)_**

* * *

Meteor beated Glimpse on SSBB,while He was busy with defeating Sonic.

**(A/N:SSBB: Super Smash Bros Brawl... X3)**

"Dafuq?!" Glimpse said/asked ,as he lost.

Then Meteor (in the Game) absorbed the rainbow colored flying object **(A/N: don't know the Name of it, didn't Played it too much...) **And transformed To Hyper and kicked Sonic out of the Stage, he wins.

"Damn it!" Sonic shouted.

"Wow ,I won..." Meteor said.

"I think we should have finished him first..." Sonic said next.

"Whatever..." Glimpse added.

* * *

**Another Place,but the same time...**

* * *

"So...,they all failed..." said To himself ,Who stood on the top of a Mountain.

"Seems like i must do now Plan .Exe! But first i must get the Emeralds and Elements back!" He also said and instantly transformed To Super.

"Watch it Everyone out there! As soon ,as i summoned the King of all .Exe's ,you all will Die!" He shouted and flew off.

* * *

**Ponyville Resturant...,same Time...**

* * *

"That's How you met your friends.." Gold said.

"Yeah..,Tell me ,How You met Your Friends.." Twilight asked.

"Well, ..." Before Gold could say anything ,Everyone at the Resturant screamed and ran out.

"What The..?!" Gold said and looked around To find the reason for this.

It was a blue powerball coming down from the sky.

As soon as Gold saw this ,he grabbed Twilight's Hoof and also ran out from the Resturant.

The Schockwave from the Explosion let them fell To the ground.

"What was that?!" Twilight asked curious ,after they Both stood up.

Then Gold looked at the sky and saw a white figur wrapped in an Blue Cape With an headgear.

"Who Are you?!" Gold asked with anger and a bit of curiousness.

"Sry ,Gold... I can't Tell You ,who i am..." The mysterious Figur said and then disappeared in an white and Blue light.

"How does he know my Name?! Damn...!" Gold said.

"Who was this person ,Gold?" Twilight asked curious.

"How should i know?!.. But.." Gold said.

"But What?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe the other's know more about the mysterious Creature.." Gold responded.

* * *

**At Space...**

* * *

An Blue striped Orange Comet flew at the Atmosphere of Equestria and gained a white Tail.

The Comet's Tail became brighter with Every 100 KM/h.

Now Everyone could See the Comet.

* * *

**Back with Meteor ,Glimpse and Sonic...**

* * *

"Heh, i won again..." Meteor said ,after he beated them again in SSBB.

"Dafuq?! How did you won two times in a row?!" Sonic asked curious.

Then Glimpse looked To the windows and saw ,that the sky's color was getting brighter and brighter every minute.

"I think we should Check that out..." He said and pointed To the Window for the others.

then they all stood up ,walked towards the door ,opened it and were short-blinded by the suddenly flashing light.

"What the Hell?!" They all asked ,as they covered their eyes.

After the light faded ,they looked at the sky and saw the Orange Comet ,crashing into the highest Mountain of Ponyville ,completly destroying it.

The Hedgehog's looked at the direction of where the Comet crashed and looked at each others.

They nodded in agreement and started To ran to the direction of the destroyed Mountain.

"Hey Look! There's Gold and Twilight!" Sonic said ,as he saw them a few Meters away from a Big Crater.

They all stopped ,but failed and crashed with them.

"Argh...,What the Hell?!" Gold said ,after he and everyone else stood up.

"What are you two doing here...?! Didn't you two had an Date in an Resturant?!" Meteor asked them.

"There's the Resturant..." Gold said and pointed towards the big Crater.

Meteor saw that Gold's bow tie was full of Dirt and then looked at the Crater.

"What Happened?" He asked.

"A white Creature with an Blue Cape and an Headgear destroyed the Reaturant." Gold responded.

"Ah ,I see..." Meteor said.

"Do you Guys know this Creature..?!" Twilight asked.

"Hmm... I don't know this Creature..,Sry.." Sonic said.

"Sry, I don't know him, too..." Glimpse said next.

"neither do i..." Meteor said at Last.

"hmm...where were you Guys going anyway?" Twilight asked.

"A Comet crashed with an Mountain and completly destroyed it.." Meteor responded.

"Are you two going with us?" Sonic asked them.

"No ,we're going back To the libary..." Gold said and walked away with Twilight following him.

"Hey, Wait!" Sonic was about to ran after them, but was stopped By Meteor ,Who holded his arm.

"They had an stressful Day ,first with Prepairing for the Date ,then with the fact ,that their Date was ruined by the mysterious Creature.." Meteor said and then Let go of Sonic's arm.

"*sigh* Fine... Just lets go and Check out that Crater!" Sonic said ,everyone agreed and they continued to ran at the Direction of the Mountain.

* * *

**Author: So finished this Chapter too!**

**I would like To announce something...:**

**I'm planning To make an RPG Game based off of my Story's about Meteor's History and wanted To ask the peoples ,that i/i'm used/using their OC's ,if its okay ,that they're going To appear too.**

**Just PM me if it's okay for you..**

**And now ...Don't forget To Review ,Favorite and Follow!**

**I'm Out!**


	3. Chapter 3:The mysterious Female Hedgehog

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 3: The mysterious Female Hedgehog!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome Back! I will now introduce you all To my New OC in This Chapter!**_

_**But first! The Reviews!:**_

* * *

_**Sora:**_

_**Thanks!**_

**_Well,if you want To be in the Game ,you're Character have To appear in the Story first ,Cause the Game is based off of my Stories... XD_**

* * *

**_werewolf99: Thanks. But i'm afraid your character won't appear in my Game. I don't hate your Character or something like that ,it's only that i forgot to say the first Rule for the Appearence in my Game:_**

* * *

**_The Character must atleast be in on of the ''Meteor's History'' Story's for 5 Chapters._**

* * *

**_And No. I will Not accept any OC's ...for this Story...(for now..)_**

**_And the main reason ,Why i don't Hate you is because you aren't spamming me full with your describtion of your Character ,or i didn't noticed it...Lol_**

**_However ,i beg you ,for my Friends Glimpse and Gold ,that you please stop with spamming their Story's Full with your description of your Character ,if they don't accept any OC's anymore. Don't mean To be an Hater too ,i just don't want To be dragged into this...or See them full of Anger or acting Heartless..(Damn ,i dragged myself into this already..)_**

**_And i just said this ,Cause i want To be an good and loyal Friend._**

**_Still don't mean to be an Hater.., i just can't see this going on..._**

* * *

**_Now To the Story!_**

* * *

**_I only own my OC's: Meteor ,Phoenix ,Galax ,Xeo ,Xani an my New OC: Sheyla The Hedgehog._**

**_Everything else belongs To their respectful owners._**

* * *

Meteor and the others finally reached the destroyed Mountain and they all saw only a giant crater ,with fire sorrounding it.

But not a single symbol of the Comet.

A female Hedgehog stood on another Mountain ,a few meters away. This female Hedgehog has Orange fur and blue stripes ,with her hairs/quills down, But not every one ,with Two quills/hairs are pointed To the right side and One mini-quill/hair is pointing To her left eye ,of course every quills/hairs of her have blue stripes.

She has purple eyes and purple Inhibitor rings and also wears a green dress with an orange skirt and her shoes are like blaze's ,Only difference is,that their red with blue stripes.

She also weared ,what looked like an Cape. A purple Cape ,to be excactly.

She looked at Meteor and others ,but then disappeared and reappeared a few meters behind them ,where she prepared up a beam.

The beam was 2 times bigger than Meteor's Meteorite Beam. Then she fired a light blue beam ,with white sparks towards Meteor and the others with saying ''**Galaxy Beam'**'.

Meteor and Glimpse ,who saw the incoming Beam recountered it. Glimpse with his Chaos Lance and Meteor with his Meteorite Beam.

The Attacks were engulfed into an explosion and the female Hedgehog again reappeared behid them.

Then one purple circle appeared on each of her hands. (You know this circle-things of Silver's Hand ,right?)

Next a purple Aura surrounded her and the whole sky turned pitch black.

''**GALAXY-THUNDER-SHOWER!**'' She shouted and it started to rain tons of Thunders and Meteorites from the sky ,down on them.

''What the...?!'' Meteor asked ,as he dodged the incoming Meteorites and Thunders.

''What is going on here?!'' Sonic asked curious ,as he and Glimpse also dodged the incoming Attacks from the sky.

''I dunno!'' Meteor responded ,again dodging some incoming Thunders and Meteorites.

After the Attack was over ,the Girl also disappeared.

She reappeared on the top of a Mountain and fired a giant Purple Powerball towards them.

''This should be enough for you..'' She said and then continued. ''we will meet again ,Meteor. But first i must find the one with the Galaxy Powers called 'Galax'.'' She finished and then flew away.

Meteor ,who tried to push the powerball away ,failed and the whole Area was surrounded by an Purple Lightball and then the Ball exploded ,leaving a big Crater with fire and smoke surrounding it.

Meteor ,Glimpse and Sonic only had some scretches ,but nothing more.

''Who was this Girl?! Sonic asked curious.

''How should i know?!'' Meteor and Glimpse said at the same time.

''I think she isn't here anymore..'' Sonic said.

''And i think ,that we won't see her for a while..until Chapter 5 or 6..'' Meteor said while breaking the fourth wall.

''What are you talking about?'' Sonic asked him.

''Just breaking the Fourth Wall...'' Meteor responded.

''Wait ,what?!..'' Sonic asked again.

''Whatever let's get back to the libary!'' Glimpse said and after about two minutes of Sonic asking Meteor ,about what he talked ,they all left the Big two Craters (One is from the Crashed Comet ,the other from the Purple Powerball.) and walked back to Ponyville.

* * *

**Author: And finished..**

**So now i say the Full Rules/annoucements for my Game..:**

* * *

**1. The Character must be in One of the Story's for atleast 5 Chapters and must be an Hero or an Evil Guy.**

**2. It's possible that some of the Events in my Story's won't appear in the Game. I'm Really sorry ,but i decided that ,Cause i must Take three Story's and put them together in One Game. So i already have enough work To with Real Life ,FanFiction and the Game.**

**3.I will try and draw the Battle Sprites of some Characters by myself. So i got again more work To do..**

** Game is my biggest Project yet and will be released after i'm Done With it and This Story.**

* * *

**Author: So that's all..**

**And i Hope You all are going To understand this.**

**And now With Meteor also breaking the fourth wall ,like Sora (by Harmonic Bonds From Glimse)or Pinkie Pie ,this Story will get interesting!...**

**And another thing! Go and Check out These Stories!: Harmonic Bonds From Glimpse The Hedgehog And Eon Chronicles: The seven days From Gold The Fox ,Cause their Awesome!**

**And now ...**

**I'M OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Xeo returned!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 4: Xeo returned!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back! I finally had some time to sit down and write the next Chapter of 'MTHHXII:MHC'!**_

_**Before i continue ,i will say something about the game and then we're gettingto the reviews and the Story!**_

_**Okay! If anybody can't wait for the game ,,you all can check out the Soundtracks of it on my Youtube Channel!**_

_**(go to my profile ,then there should be a link. If you clicked it ,then you should arrive on Youtube ,directly to the Soundtracks!)**_

_**And i'm only done with the half of the events of my first Story...soo it will take me a while and i also have real life things to do...**_

* * *

_**Now To The Reviews!:**_

* * *

**werewolf: Well, i already said enough...**

**You can talk about that with them.**

**And ...i will see about that...**

**well...that was everything...**

* * *

**Gold: Now that Meteor can break the fourth wall, i think we have 3 pinkies here in FanFiction... XD (Meteor, Sora and Pinkie of course!)**

**Meteor: DO I LOOK LIKE PINKIE PIE FOR YOU?! Nothing against her, i like her..but still..**

**Author: Well, no ,but the fourth wall breaking is a part of herself...soo..**

**Meteor: Yeah, Yeah... i get it..just go on with the reviews!...**

**Author: And well like i said above ,you can listen to the first 5/6 Soundtracks of it.. XD**

* * *

**Sora: Thanks and your Welcome... ^^**

* * *

**Author: Now to the Story!**

* * *

As Meteor ,Sonic and Glimpse opened the door and entered in the libary they saw Twilight and Gold sleeping on the couch. (Twilight on the left side ,Gold on the right side..)

''Perhaps ,they don't need to go to on a Date...'' Sonic said quietly ,cause he didn't want to wake them up.

''Whatever... I'm going now..." Meteor said and walked outside,after he opened the door.

"What? Wait!" Sonic said and wanted To go ,Until he heard that Twilight and Gold woked up and turned towards them.

"Crap..." Glimpse said ,after he facepalmed about Sonic waking them up.

* * *

As Meteor walked a few Meters away from the libary ,he heard screams,voices and punching sounds.

"What in the...?!" He asked himself, as he slowly walked back To the libary and pressed one of his ears To the door ,also leaning against the door ,To hear What was actually happening.

"Wait! Wait! We can explain this!" Meteor heared Sonic's Voice From inside.

"HOW DARE YOU...?!" Twilight & Gold shouted ,so it could be heared from 3 meters away.

"Ahh! My ear!" Meteor said ,while putting his hands on his ear ,Cause of the pain.

He then felt something that touched his shoulder. He turned around and couldn't believe What he saw. A white Hedgehog ,who looked like Shadow, except he had blue ,where everything was red and white fur. He also had Shadow's shoes ,but with Different Colors. Knuckles Shoes colors To be excactly.

"N-N-No Way! ..You're supposed To be dead!" Meteor said and revealed that this Hedgehog was the dead believed Xeo.

But he had scratches and wounds everywhere On his body.

"Did you missed me?" Xeo asked sarcasticly ,after he kicked Meteor To an tree.

Xeo then flew at Meteor and stopped in front of him.

Meteor tried to stood up ,but couldn't and glared then at Xeo.

''Forgot to tell ya ,that i have paralyze inhibitor rings now...'' Xeo said ,as he pointed to his blue inhibitor rings and smirked evily.

Heh, what are you now going t-'' Meteor was cut off by Xeo ,who stuffed a potion in his mouth. The poition was in a little glass bottle and had a nighmarish blue color.

''Don't worry ,you'll like it! It turns you into a nighmarish monster in a couple of days!'' Xeo laughed evily.

Xeo then smacked the bottle away ,after it was empty and leaved the place,by flying away.

Meteor's vision became blurry and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Back to the libary...(1 Hour later...)**

* * *

''Well..., atleast you learned ,not to ruin someone's sleep...'' Twilight said with an Face that said ''Duh!".

Sonic and Glimpse had two bumps on their head and a few scratches.

"Ouch...Whatever..did anyone of you saw Meteor...?" Glimpse asked ,as he rubbed his hands against his bump on the head.

"No." They all said.

Then the door exploded upon itself ,with a dark figur looking towards them.

* * *

**Author: Well, this was Chapter 4. Sry if it was Short ,but i have so much things To do! **

**Man! I'm busy! XD**

**However Hope you'll like it and the next Chapters will be longer!**

**I'm OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare Meteor!

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 5: Nightmare Meteor!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Author: Welcome back! I'm back with another Chapter!**

**And before we continue ,...the reviews..:**

* * *

**werewolf: I'll try and thanks...**

* * *

**Gold: I know ,best couple ever! XD**

* * *

**Sora: Ähh ,What about yes?.**

* * *

**Author: TO THE STORY! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor, Xeo ,Sheyla ,Xani ,Galax and Phoenix.**

**Everything else belongs to their respectful owners!**

* * *

"Where am i?" Meteor asked, as he found himself in a very very little floating island.

He saw other little Floating islands ,that are so close together ,that they maded a way.

"Maybe a Dream..." Meteor said And followed the Island's-Way. Nothing then darkness was under the Islands and above.

* * *

***Music Start: Nightmare Night - Darth Evill Remix***

* * *

He looked right and saw Galax ,Who Stared at him.

Then he looked closed around and saw Everyone looking at him. (Galax ,Xani ,Sonic ,Blade ,Gold and Glimpse. Every One of them was on a higher floating island ,randomly around the Island Way.

"What in the World is going on here?!" He asked himself.

"A Dream.." a female voice said.

"Who Is there?!" Meteor asked ,as he turned around.

* * *

**With Sonic ,Glimpse and the other's...**

* * *

"Who Are you?!" Gold asked ,as he and the others saw the mysterious figur.

"Allow me To introduce myself.." The Figur walked closer To them and revealed himself as Xeo.

"You again?!" Gold and Glimpse said at the same Time.

"I See you heard of me..." Xeo said with a smirk on his Face.

"Wait! Where's Meteor?!" Twilight asked.

"Well ,you can't Talk To him right now..." Xeo responded with an Evil smile. "To be honest..., i Kind of poisened him..." Xeo said and then laughed.

"You Bastard!" Glimpse said.

"You're gonna die!" Gold said next.

"Careful now! If i were you, i wouldn't fight!" Xeo responded.

* * *

***Music change to: His World (Remix V2) - DJ Paranoid***

* * *

Xeo then charged up a blue beam and fired it at them.

Twilight, who saw the beam getting nearer to them ,made up a shield with her magic to protect them all. You could fire your attacks from inside the shield, but not at the shield from outside.

As the explosion ,that camed ,as the beam hit the shield ,cleared ,Gold and Glimpse stood there as nothing happened.

Gold had his light blue Eon-aura and Glimpse a goldish one.

Gold:''**EON BLAST!**'' *fires his Eon Blast*

Glimpse:''**CHAOS LANCES!**'' *fires his Chaos Lances*

The Attacks flew at Xeo ,who just matrix-dodged them all.

Twilight then fired a magic Sphere towards Xeo ,after he dodged Gold's and Glimpse's Attack ,who hit him dead on and sent him to the wall.

''Damn..'' Xeo said as he stood up.

''Time to test out my new inhibitor rings again!'' Xeo said and charged at Gold and Glimpse.

''**DARK METEORITE FOOT KICK!**'' Xeo shouted and kicked the shield with his foot ,that glowed in a dark blue aura.

The Shield started to break,as Xeo kicked it with his other foot too.

Gold and Glimpse just stopped themselfs with their feet on the ground ,while Twilight just crashed against the wall of the Libary.

''Twilight!'' Gold said and then looked back to Xeo.

''Your gonna pay for this!'' Gold's aura changed from light blue to blue and he charged then towards Xeo.

Somehow he was too fast for Xeo and kicked him outside of the libary. He then runned after him ,in what looked like almost Sonic's Speed.

* * *

***Music Change back to: Nightmare Night - Darth Evill Remix***

* * *

**With Meteor...**

* * *

''Princess Luna?'' Meteor said ,after he turned around and saw her.

Before anything else could be said ,everything went white and Meteor found himself on the ground again ,leaning against the tree.

But then he felt Different ,more evilish and more with rage in him. His fur changed from white To black and his stripes from black To white ,he also got light green snake-like eyes and blue zigzag stripes under his white stripes.

Meteor also had now Sharp teeths and two blue mini-stripes that pointed to his mouth ,on his face. His red chest fur got a little dark blue Comet symbol and a blue stripe under his chest fur. At least his Inhibitor rings changed the color from red To the same colors of his snake-like eyes. Nightmare Meteor was Born.

"Time To See them..hehehehe" Meteor said in a Deep voice and disappeared in a light green light ,after he was surrounded by an Dark Blue Aura.

* * *

**With Gold ,Twilight and Glimpse...**

* * *

Gold followed Xeo and kicked him To the Air ,then punched him rapidly and kicked him To the ground.

Gold was about To finish it ,but then saw the evil nightmarish Meteor ,Who Just roundhouse-kicked Xeo To the sky. He followed with rapidly punching him and then Send him To the deepths of the Everfree Forest ,By kicking him on the gut.

Gold ,Who was now on the ground looked at him with suprise. But then a picture of Nightmare Moon came trough his mind and looked at Meteor With actually a little fear ,but then glared at him.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Wohoo! I also finally finished this!**

**Now That Gold sees his Friend in a nightmarish Form ,What will Happen next?!**

**You'll find it out in the next exciting Chapter of 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!' (DBZ Narrator reference.. XD).**

**Also don't forget To Favorite ,Follow and Review!**

**I'm Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare Meteor VS Gold

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 6:**__** Gold bursting out... (Nightmare Meteor VS Awoken Gold)**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome Back! I finally have some Time To Upload another Chapter!**_

_**But before we continue ,it's Time oft the reviews!**_

* * *

_**Sora: Thanks. :)**_

* * *

_**Werewolf: Thanks and... Well ,i'm Not sure for myself...**_

* * *

_**Silver Sunshine: Thanks and Thanks... :) (New reviewer ,Yay!..XD)**_

* * *

_**Author: Now before we go to the Story ,i will make a Transformation Form for Gold here. Called: Awoken. (Like: Awoken Gold)**_

_**If Your Reading This Gold ,i hope its okay for you ,if i can do that.. ^^**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor ,Xani ,Galax ,Phoenix and Xeo.**_

_**Everything Else belobgs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

"M-Meteor?!" Gold said ,as he looked at his changed Friend.

"..." Meteor just Stared at him and raised his Hand in the air.

"Time for some real Nightmare!" He said ,as the Moon appeared from nowhere and flew To the sun ,with the sky getting darker every second. The Moon stopped ,as it was in the place ,where the Sun was ,making an solar eclipse.

"What the...?! What did you do?!" was ,What Gold could only say in that moment.

* * *

***Music Start: In my World - Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist***

* * *

"Making an solar eclipse.." Nightmare Meteor said ,as he was surrounded by an dark Blue Aura and charged towards Gold.

He tried To kick him ,but failed ,as he dodged it.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gold asked curious ,while Meteor only smiled evily.

Meteor then pointed his his Finger To an random building and fired a white powerball with the size of an insect.

As the very little powerball made contact with the House ,it was instantly destroyed in a Big Explosion.

"This was only 5% of my Powers..." Meteor said in an Deep tone.

Gold ,Who watched this ,glared at his Friend ,Who went ,What looked like insane To him.

"What the Hell happened To you?!" Gold said To him ,with a bit anger.

Then Meteor pointed To the libary with his finger ,while he had an insanely smile.

"Don't you DARE To hurt Her!" He shouted ,Who knew now that Meteor would Let the libary explode next.

"Hehehe..." He laughed ,before he continued. "I DARE!" He shouted and fired the white powerball To the direction of the libary.

Gold glared at him and then looked To the libary and runned To the direction of it.

"Don't even think about it!" Nightmare Meteor shouted ,as he appeared in front of Gold and tackled him down.

* * *

**In the libary...**

* * *

Glimpse helped Twilight up and she thinked him ,with him nodding.

But then he looked at the very very small glowing white powerball ,that could be seen from the Window ,coming closer Every second.

"Hold on tightly.." Glimpse said ,as he was surrounded by an Goldish Aura and then disappeared with Twilight in the next second.

* * *

**Back With Gold and Nightmare Meteor...**

* * *

At the next Second ,the libary exploded into thousands of pieces.

"That's some nice fireworks..." Meteor said and then laughed like a madman ,while Gold just looked at the explosion With Sadness and anger.

* * *

***Music Change To Naruto Shippuden Opening 6 Theme - Sign***

* * *

A blue aura surrounded Gold ,while he looked at the Explosion With anger.

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Meteor ,kicking him To the Air.

Meteor recovered himself quickly and looked back at Gold.

"Hmm?" Meteor said ,as he looked To Gold.

Gold had now a blue-rainbowish Aura around him and looked at Meteor With anger ,while he had some tears.

"Why?! ..Why did you do this?!" Gold shouted ,as he rushed To Meteor fast and punched him in the Face ,sending him again To the sky.

Then Light blue Angel-Like Wings appeared on Gold's back. Also his eyes changed from blue To Gold and the marks on his hands changed from normal blue To Every blueish known color. (The Color Changes from normal blue To light and dark Blue and so on... (Changing Every 10 seconds)) Introducing now "Awoken Gold".

Meteor ,Who again recovered quickly ,smiled at Gold and charged at him ,With Gold doing the same.

Both stretched their hands out ,Who were covered in a Sphere.(Gold's Sphere color: Blue. Meteor's Sphere Color: purple.)

As they clashed at each other ,they were engulfed in a Giant red light ball ,before a Giant explosion ouccured.

***To Be Continued!***

* * *

**Author: Also done with this too! **

**Tell me What you think of the Chapter and don't forget To Favorite ,Follow and of course ,review the Story!**

**I'm Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Super Nightmare Meteor Part 1

**_Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!_**

**_Chapter 7: Super Nightmare Meteor Part 1_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome! I'm back with another Chapter of 'MTHHXII:MHC'! Before we get started ,i want to apologize for updating that lately!**_

_**I had really some stuffs to do and was busy for these days. I worked on the game and began working with another game. **_

_**Yep! I'm working on two games! The one ,that you already know ,is the game about Meteor's History. The second one ,is a pokemon game. Yeah ,you heard me! XD But what it will be or what Characters are in there ,i won't say ,you have to wait for both of these games ,to come out. X3**_

**The game about Meteor's History will come out , after i finished this Story and the other game will come out next year. (Cause its taking a huge amount of time!).**

**However ,**_**to the Reviews!:**_

* * *

_**Werewolf: I'm thinking about letting Blade reappear into my Stories ,but i'm also thinking about adding Sora too ,if it's okay for him..**_

_**But like i said ,i'm still thinking about it.**_

* * *

_**michael: What? ..No ,No ,it's just the normal moon.**_

* * *

_**Sora: Thanks!**_

* * *

_**Silver Sunshine: Maybe they survived.. XD**_

_**Lol ,He's both Badass and Insane! ^^**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's: Meteor ,Xeo ,Galax ,Phoenix ,Xani And Sheyla.**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

***Music Start: Naruto Shippuden - Opening 5 - Theme***

* * *

"Hehehehee..heheheee..Hahahahahahahahahahaha...HahahahahahahahahahahaHahahahahahahahahahaha!"MeteorLaughed insanely ,while he stretched his Hand in the air ,above a red powerball ,with growing bigger ,Every 5 seconds.

"Damn..." Gold Said ,who saw that the powerball was almost as big as the sky itself.

"**EXTRA LARGE METEORITE SPIRITBOMB!**" Meteor shouted and fired the GIANT Spiritball towards Gold.

"Wait! A Spiritbomb?!" Gold asked himself ,as he saw the incoming Spiritbomb.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Glimpse yelled ,Who appeared behind Gold with Twilight.

"What?! Glimpse..?! Twilight?!" Gold said ,as Glimpse grabbed Gold's arm and disappeared together with him and Twilight.

They reappeared in the center of Ponyville and then Glimpse stretched his hands to the direction of the incoming Spiritbomb ,while his inhibitor rings fell to the ground. Also Gold stretched his hands to the direction of the Ball ,while He was covered in a Blue Aura. Glimpse's fur changed from the natural green to gray. Glimpse is Now in his Super Form.

"**MAGICAL** **CHAON BLAST!**" Gold ,Glimpse and Twilight shouted at the same time ,as they fired One GIANT tri-colored Beam towards the Spiritbomb.

"WHAT?!" Meteor asked himself ,as the beam went trough the Spiritbomb and flew towards him.

The Beam Hit him dead on and then the Beam flew to Space ,where Nightmare Meteor then fell back To the Earth.

He fell down like a Comet. Behind him was a blue trail ,just like a real Comet.

Gold ,Glimpse and Twilight watched ,as Meteor crashed with the Ground ,wich caused a big explosion.

"Should w-" Gold was Trying To say ,but was Cut off ,by Meteor ,Who appeared behind him and kicked him to a tree.

He had some bruises and scratches ,and glared at the three ,before he took off.

"I didn't want To do this ,but it's time for a '**Meteorite-Double-Rainboom**'!" He said ,as he laughed and flew to the sky.

"Wait! What's a 'Meteorite-Double-Rainboom'?!" Gold and Glimpse asked ,while Twilight just watched the Event with fear.

Meteor flew so High ,that he reached Space.

"It will be like two nukes exploding on Ponyville! Hahahahahahahaaaa!" He laughed insanly and flew with Highspeed down to Earth ,while a red Streak was behind him.

Then a red shockwave came out from him ,wich could be seen from the ground and maded him flying even faster.

* * *

**With Gold ,Glimpse and Twilight...**

* * *

"So this is What this Double Rainboom is.." Glimpse said ,while he took his inhibitor rings from the ground and put them back on his arms.

"We must stop him!" Twilight said ,while Gold and Glimpse nodded in agreement.

Gold and Glimpse stretched again their hands To the air ,while Twilight horn glowed in a magenta aura.

But then Meteor's appearence switched between his normal Form and the Nightmare Form.

Everytime his Form switched ,the moon automaticly flew down and disappeared into the Horizont and everything got brighter ,cause of the sun ,Who was shining now. It seemed like everything turned Back to normal ,But Meteor was falling now ,with No trial or anything.

He crashed ,behind a Mountain ,on the ground ,with a explosion as he hit the ground.

***To Be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Well, finished this one here too...**

**Tell me what you think of this and don't forget to favorite ,follow and Review!**

**I'm Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Super Nightmare Meteor Part 2

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 8: Super Nightmare Meteor! Part 2**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Back here with another Chapter! And well..., nothing to say ,soo..lets get started.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's: Meteor ,Xeo ,Phoenix ,Xani and Sheyla.**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

After standing up ,Meteor's fur changed from black to purple and his Quills got up a little ,while his eyes and everything else stayed the same.

The moon appeared again from nowhere and this time the moon looked bigger and it was red. **(A/N: Yep. The moon is now red. XD)**

As the moon was back at the sky and the sun disappeared at the horizont ,Meteor (now ''Super Nightmare Form'')looked around and saw Gold ,Glimpse and Twilight running to his direction.

''HeheheheheeeeHahahahaaaaa!'' Meteor laughed insanely ,as a red and white-rainbowish colored powerball formed on his hand.

He stretched his other hand in the air ,as a purple colored Meteorite Emerald appeared on his left hand.

''**NIGHTMARE BLAST!**'' Meteor shouted ,while throwing the powerball ,who iincreased it's height ,as he fired it.

Gold ,who saw this ,fired an Eon orb to it ,that had the same size ,but failed ,as Meteor's Attack sucked Gold's Eon orb in it and now flew faster at him.

He grabbed Twilight's hoof and dodged the Powerball ,as it hit the ground and disappeared in an giant explosion.

Glimpse fired then a Chaos Lance towards Meteor ,who dodged punched it in the sky.

''What?! How?!'' Glimpse asked curious.

Meteor then disappeared in a purple mist and reappeared behind Glimpse ,kicking him towards a tree ,only to be captured in Twilight's magic.

The lavender mare moved rapidly her head forward ,wich sent Meteor to an nearby tree.

Before Meteor could stand up ,he was again surrounded by an lavender aura.

Twilight lifted him in the air and repeated a few times ,what she did before ,then throwed him in the air.

Gold saw this and fired his Eon Blast towards Meteor,hitting him dead on.

Before Meteor even touched the sky ,he was also hit with Glimpse's Chaos Lance ,sending him to another tree.

''D-D-Damn it!'' Meteor said ,as he tried to stand up ,but was pushed back to the ground ,by Gold's Foot on his back and Twilight's Magic.

''Don't even dare to move!'' Gold said ,while the other two closed the gap between them.

''Oh! You all think you had me ,huh?!'' he said ,while he turned into a red mist and disappeared.

''What?! How Did h-'' Gold and the others aksed ,but were interrupted ,by a laughing Meteor ,who stood several feets behind them.

''Oh ,you didn't had me ,you had my shadow clone!'' Meteor said ,while laughing at their failed attempt to capture him.

''Look ,i have a present for you Gold! IT'S WHAT COULD POSSIBLY KILL YOU!'' Meteor laughed ,as a dark blue and black colored powerball appeared on his right hand.

''What is this?!'' Glimpse asked ,as he looked at the growing Powerball.

''...Dark Eon..'' Gold responded ,also looking at the powerball.

''..Right!'' Meteor said ,before he continued. ''And why ,don't we double the fun!'' Meteor finished his setence ,as the Meteorite Emerald disappeared and another powerball appeared on his left hand and then fired them towards Gold.

Gold had prepared to dodge them ,as they almost hit him ,but then ,they disappeared.

''What? Where are they?!'' Gold asked ,as he looked around and tried to find them ,but didn't.

''I'll give you a tip.'' Meteor paused ,then continued. ''They're over and behind you!'' Meteor said ,as one powerball came from above and one from behind.

Gold tried to sidestep out of the way and actually made it ,only to be blown back by the Explosion and to be sent to an old tree.

The tree cracked and fell on Gold ,who yelled in pain for a couple of seconds.

''Aww! Come on ,Gold! It was ONLY the beginning! Stand up!'' Meteor shouted on the last part ,as he fired another powerball with Dark Eon in it towards him.

Gold stood up and dodged the powerball ,only to be hit by another ,who appeared from nowhere.

He yelled in pain ,cause of the Dark Eon and fell to the ground.

''Much to that...'' Meteor said with a disappaointed tone and then prepared a beam.

''..Hehehee..! Say Hello to Ionia for me! **DARK EON NIGHTMARE BLAST!**'' Meteor shouted and fired a black beam to him.

time appeared to slow down ,as the beam approached the now partially conscious Gold.

But then a leather brown hedgehog with yellow stripes appeared and grabbed Gold's hand and dodged the blast.

Meteor laughed manicaly at the thought ,that he killed Gold ,but then noticed Blade ,who put Gold on the ground and looked at him.

''What?!'' Meteor asked curious ,as he saw Blade ,next to a unconscious Gold.

''Now Sora!'' Blade shouted ,as he noticed a certain brown hedgehog behind Meteor.

''W-Who?!'' Meteor asked ,as he turned around ,only to be met with an fist to his face.

A explosion occurred ,as Meteor hit the ground.

After the smoke cleared ,a crater revealed with Meteor in it.

He stood up and and looked at the Hedgehog.

This brown Hedgehog had a black short sleeved shirt ,the same peach colored skin as Sonic ,his quills' style and a long sleeved red and black coat ,he also weared pants with two touches. (one touche at each side)

Sora also weared a pair of two high top sneakers and fingerless gloves.

He put all his ramaining Energy into a powerball ,only to feel dizzy ,as his vision turned blur and then fell to the ground.

* * *

**Author: AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**So i decided to let Blade reappear and also add Sora into this!**

**Tell me ,what you think of this Chapter and as always...**

**I'M OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Author: Hello Everybody and Welcome back To another Chapter! So before we get To the Reviews ,i would like To say something.:_**

**_You all know about the Game ,right? Well, i released the Demo of it and you all can Download it if you want. You'll find the link To the Download Video on my Profil. And if you find some errors or bugs ,PM me._**

**_So With that away ,I'll Check out the Reviews ,and by the way ,i'm using now a Different chapter/writing style ,as you can see._**

* * *

**_Glimpse: Well, Let me explain this To you._**

**_Blade was in my first Story science Meteor's History X - Chapter 4 and then i didn't Let him appear. So i Let him reappear here._**

**_And i asked Sora if i can use his Character and he said Yes. I understand ,That You're suprised ,Cause you thought it was only you ,Gold and Meteor (and other Characters of mine in This Story._**

**_wich was actually true. _**

* * *

**_Sora: Lol ,Yep. That was the only right Moment ,for Sora to appear. XD_**

* * *

**_Werewolf: It's your opinion and i don't Care if you find this Chapter boring._**

* * *

**_Author: So now that everything is Done ,lets get To the Story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor,Phoenix,Xani,Xeo,Galax and Sheyla._**

**_Everything else belongs To their respective owners._**

* * *

**_Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!_****_  
_**

**_ Chapter 9: Leaving..._**

* * *

Meteor woke up ,in What looked like a hospital. He looked around and saw Gold ,Glimpse ,Blade ,Sora and also Twilight sleeping on chairs.

"Ugh. My head! What happened?!" Meteor asked himself ,as he stood up.

Then suddenly images of his Nightmare Form attacking Ponyville came To his mind.

Also Images from attacking Twilight's Libary and Gold & Glimpse ,overloading his mind with actually a little pain.

He holded his head with his hands ,Cause of the pain.

After about three minutes ,it stopped and Meteor then crossed his arms.

"Oh, now i know." He said To himself.

"...I know What i have To do now..." He said as he walked To a nearby desk and picked up a piece of paper ,a quill and and dived it in the ink well and sat down on the chair.

After 2 Hours ,he finished writing and put the paper back down.

"Goodbye Friends ... ... Forever.." Meteor said ,as he looked at everyone (Who were still sleeping) and then disappeared in a bright red light.

* * *

Meteor reappeared near a random House. He then looked up and saw a Castle nearby.

"Ah, Canterlot...1 year science i visited Last time." Meteor said and noticed a stallion selling Maps of Equestria and walked towards him.

"Oh ,Hello. How can i help you" The Stallion asked him.

"One Map ,please." Meteor responded.

"Sure ,sure.'' He said ,as he grabbed a map from his bag and handed it over to Meteor.

''How much?'' Meteor asked ,as his pocket appeared from nowhere and took out some bits.

''Wait. I see you here the first time. Are you new?'' The stallion asked.

''Yeah i am.'' Meteor responded ,while he counted the bits.

''Then take it for free. All new ones here get the map from Equestria for free.'' The stallion says.

''Oh. I see. If that's okay with you.'' Meteor said ,as he put the bits back in his pocket and put it behind his back. (his secret hide place)

''It's okay.'' The Stallion said ,before he continued. ''Say ,is it me or do i know you from somewhere?'' He asked.

''Oh. perhaps you know me as the white Hedgehog ,who saved Canterlot from the white and blue one with my friends.'' Meteor responded ,as he looked at the castle.

''Oh yeah ,the princesses mentioned you and your friends.'' He said.

''I would like to stay and talk longer ,but i'm in a bit of a hurry.'' Meteor responded and then levitated from the ground.

''Do you know a place ,that's far away from here?''

''Well, it's either 'Manehatten' or 'Las Pegasus'.'' The Stallion answered.

''Okay ,thanks.'' He said ,while flying away and the stallion waved ,then walked away.

* * *

In the meantime everyone began to woke up.

Sora stood up and looked at the desk ,while everyone else looked at the bed ,where Meteor was supposed to be.

''What the..?! Where did he go?'' Gold and Glimpse asked ,while Blade and Twilight looked at Sora ,who just picked up the letter.

''Hey Guys. You might wanna read this.'' Sora said and everyone then gathered around him.

''Come on ,read it already!'' Blade said.

''Okay ,okay..'' Sora said and began to read it out loud.

* * *

_''Dear Friends,_

_If one of is reading this ,then i'm already gone. I left ,because i rememebered ,what i've done._

_I attaked you all ,destroyed a quarter of Ponyville and almost killed Twilight and Glimpse. Heh, i know how much Gold hates me right now._

_And i'm suprised ,that you all actually brought me here. i thought ,that you all would left me there._

_However ,i decided ,that we should part ways. I can't allow myself to hurt one of you again. Please do not try to find me. _

_I'm going my own way now. And so hope you all do too._

_sincerely,_

_Meteor.''_

* * *

''Damn it! What are we now going to do?!'' Blade asked.

''...to be honest..., i dunno..'' Glimpse said.

''Aww, man! What's now gonna happen ,if the main Character of This Story is gone?!'' Sora asked.

''.. ..What?'' Gold said.

''It's 4th wall breaking..'' Sora responded.

* * *

Meteor ,who was flying over the clouds ,saw a town on the ground.

''So this is ..'Las Pegasus'?'' Meteor asked himself.

''Heh, reminds me of 'Las Vegas'. Don't you all think so?'' Meteor turned his head towards the audience ,before he flew down.

He landed down ,looked around.

He found a bar nearby and walked in.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

''Soo ,it's true ,what i've heard..'' said on top of a mountain. ''Xeo is back ,poisened Meteor ,who went to his nightmare form and went insane.

But then he fought back and saved himself ,but destroyed a quarter of ponyville and also the library of this lavender unicorn...'' He put everything together and then continued. ''But then ,he also went his own way ,departing from his friends..'' He finished.

''..Then it's time to do 'Plan .EXE'!'' said to himself ,as the Chaos Emerald's and The Master Emerald appeared from nowhere.

''HAHAHAHAHAAA! I love this transportation trick!'' He laughed and then stepped on the Master Emerald ,the Chaos Emeralds circled above him.

''**METEOROS LEGENDEROS DOT EXE KING AWAKENO!**'' said ,as the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds glowed in a dark red light.

Everything around him went like Meteor's Planet. The Grass turned black ,like ashes and the sea ,near the mountain turned red.

It zipped out further ,as a dark Shadow appeared above him ,surrounded by an dark red aura.

It landed in front of him ,as jumped from the Emerald down ,back to the ground and bowed to the Dark Shadow of a figur.

Then the Person was visible ,no longer a shadow of him.

He looked excactly like Sonic ,except his eyes are black ,his irises red and the fact that their bleeding.

He weared Sonic's Gloves ,but there was no normal fingers ,it were claws.

He also had unbrushed ,monster-like theets.

He looked down at him and smiled towards ,wich caused to also smile too.

''Stand up.'' It said with a really deep voice.

''Yes.'' He said and stood up and looked at him.

''Let's Go..'' It said and they both disappeared in a dark red mist.

* * *

**Author: Alrighty! I finished another Chapter! **

**Yep ,now that Meteor is gone ,going his own way ,what will happen next?**

**Will and rule over this World? Or will Gold ,Glimpse ,Sora and Blade stop them? And what about Xeo?**

**Find it out in the next Chapters!**

**Tell me ,what you think of this Chapter and of what will happen next.**

**Also don't forget to favourite ,follow and review this Story!**

**I'm Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training with Sheyla and Xeo

_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own my OC's: Meteor ,Sheyla ,Xeo ,Xani ,Galax ,Phoenix and the Story plot.**_

_**Everything else belongs To their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 10: Training with Sheyla and Xeo...**_

* * *

Meteor sat on a chair ,while he leaned himself on the bar desk. In his Hand was a mug ,full of Wodka.

"You're the first Time here...?" A female voice said.

"Huh, aren't you that orange Hedgehog Girl ,Who attacked me and my Friends..?!" Meteor asked ,as he saw a certain orange female Hedgehog sitting next to him.

"Yeah, about that.." She began ,but was cut-off by Meteor.

"...I know you did it ,To Test out my abilities." He responded ,as he began To take a sip of the wodka.

"W-What?! H-How do you know that?!" She asked ,while she put her mug down.

"Well ,i have my secrets..." Meteor said ,also putting down his mug.

"Heh, I'll Never understand you Meteor.." She said with a little chuckle.

"You know my Name..,But i don't know yours.." He said ,looking at her.

"...Sheyla.."

"What?" Meteor asked.

"My Name is Sheyla." She said ,then took another sip.

"Sheyla? A beautiful Name.." He responded with a smile ,wich caused her To blush slightly and spit out the wodka.

"T-Thanks.." She only said and looked away.

Before any of them could say something else ,a explosion ouccured outside of the bar ,wich caused everypony to run outside.

"Wanna Check it out?" Meteor asked ,as he pointed with his thumb towards the entrace.

"Why Yes.." She said and then both walked outside.

"Ah ,Meteor..long time no see.." Xeo said ,as he flew down to them.

"Xeo?! ..Well, i expected something like that.." Meteor responded.

"Really?" Xeo raised his eyebrow at this.

"Who is that?!" Sheyla asked ,while crossing her arms.

"Long Story..., i make it short: Evil Guy ,followed me from my Dimension ,planning on ruling this World.." Meteor responded.

"I see.." She said and looked back at Xeo ,Who had an 'Are you serious?!'-Face.

"Can we just get To the part ,where i kick your ass?!" Meteor said impatiently.

"It won't be necessary.." Xeo said ,walking towards Meteor. "Is that your Girlfriend?" Xeo asked ,kind of disgusted.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UGLY?!" Sheyla shouted angrily.

"He! 'God of Meteorite'! Punch me out of here.." Xeo whistled towards Meteor ,Who raised and eyebrow ,but then nodded at this.

"He doesn't like anything that's cute or romantic.." Meteor said ,recieving a glare from Xeo.

"What?! That's the truth!" He also said To Xeo.

"Whatever..., i'm here To say that You're .Exe version has all the Chaos Emeralds..And that he succesfully summoned the King of .Exe's.

"WHAT?!" Meteor asked curious.

"Whats your Point?" Sheyla asked.

"My Point is to make a team With you ,in order to stop them.."

"WHAT?!" Both Meteor and Sheyla shouted at the same time.

"I know it Sounds stupid ,despite the fact ,that we're enemies ,but it's the only possible way of defeating them." Xeo said.

"He has a Point there..." Sheyla said ,wich caused Meteor to think about this for a second ..or two.

"Alright. But we have truce ,while we're taking care of them.." He said and recieved a nod from Xeo.

"You're in This too..?" Xeo asked ,as he turned to Sheyla.

"Oh. Why do you want me to join?!" She asked.

"the more the better.." Meteor said.

"Okay. I'm in." Sheyla said and smiled confident.

"Before we're going to face them ,we need to train.." Xeo said and looked at them.

"Why?!" Meteor asked.

"Each of us must be able to atleast transform to the Final Form.." Xeo responded.

"WHAT?! No one ,Who masters either Meteorite or Galaxy Energy has ever transformed to that Kind of Transformation!" Sheyla said.

"He did.." Xeo said and pointed towards Meteor.

"What?! that can't be! I'm only going to believe it ,When i see it.." She said with disbelief.

"It's true.." Meteor said with his eyes closed.

"Then Show it too me!" She demanded.

"Fine..." Meteor said ,as a blue-rainbowish Aura begans to surround him.

His red and black inhibitor rings began To glow brightly in a white light ,as a Giant Meteorite began to appear in the sky.

"Wait! Is that the.." Sheyla was Cut-off by a bright light that camed out from Meteor.

She and Xeo both shielded their eyes ,as the light shined brighter and brighter.

As the Light cleared ,Sheyla and Xeo looked at Meteor.

Meteor's fur has changed from white to blue ,while his stripe (except his forehead stripe) changed between the rainbow colors.

His inhibitor rings are now white and his red chestfur has now a orange comet-like Symbol on it.

Sheyla's jaw dropped at this ,while Xeo smiled at this.

"I. Can't. Believe. It." She said pausing after every word ,before she continued. "Soo i finally found the 'God of Meteorite'." Sheyla also said ,wich caused Meteor to raise an eyebrow at this ,before he smiled.

"God of Meteorite.." He paused before he continued. "I like it.."

"Soo ,we're going to train?!" Xeo asked.

"Oh Yeah ,right..." Meteor responded ,as the Grand Meteorite disappeared from the sky and heturned back to normal.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"We must find him!" Blade said and recieved a glare from Gold & Twilight.

"I know that you two are mad at him ,but it wasn't him ,Who attacked you! The Potion Xeo put it in his mouth ,caused this!"

"*sigh* You're right.. ,we must find him." Both Twilight and Gold said.

"Where do we start?! He could be anywhere.." Glimpse said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Maybe at Canterlot! Because there's this Stallion ,Who gave Meteor a map and Maybe he saw him flying To the specific City!" Pinkie said ,appearing out of nowhere ,behind everybody.

"Pinkie! Where di-" Twilight was about To ask her ,but was Cut off by Sora.

"...Maybe she's right! We could atleast Check it out.." Sora said ,not really suprised by Pinkie's sudden appearence.

"Of course i'm right ,Silly!" Pinkie responded.

"Just one question ,Pinkie. Do you also know the City ,where he flew off?" Glimpse asked.

"I want To Tell ,but the Author won't Let me." She responded.

"Wha-" Glimpse was Cut off by Sora.

"Dude ,don't question her." Sora said To Glimpse.

"Whatever..,lets get to Canterlot!" Blade also said.

* * *

**Back with Meteor ,Sheyla and Xeo...**

* * *

Meteor and Sheyla followed Xeo to an open field ,10 miles away from the City ,they were in.

''Soo, we're training here?'' Meteor asked and recieved a nod from Xeo.

''And science you're appearently the strongest here..,me and Sheyla will train against you.'' Xeo said and looked to Sheyla ,who nodded in agreement.

''WHAT?!'' Meteor shouted ,as Xeo and Sheyla charged towrds him.

Xeo fired a blue Chaos Sphere ,while Sheyla attempted to kick Meteor in the face.

They bot failed ,as Meteor teleported himself out of the way ,wich caused that Sheyla was hit by Xeo's Chaos Sphere and fell to the ground.

Meteor ,who reappeared at he same place ,couldn't help ,but only chuckle at his.

''Grr...! Take this!'' Sheyla only shouted ,as she suddenly reappeared behind Meteor and kicked him in the gut ,also sending him down ,crashing against a tree.

Xeo then followed up by an big blue Powerball ,that he fired towards Meteor.

''Meteorite Beam!'' Meteor shouted and fired his red beam ,with black sparks around it.

It connected with the Powerball and Meteor tried to push Xeo's Attack off ,but failed ,as Sheyla appeared again behind him ,punched him to the air ,then kicked him to Xeo's Powerball.

As the powerball hit Meteor ,it slowly fell down and crashed at the ground ,wich caused an big explosion.

After the smoke of the explosion cleared ,a big crater could be seen ,where once the Powerball exploded.

''..Maybe we overd-'' Sheyla was cut off by Meteor ,who appeared in front of her and holded Sheyla ,by her throat ,then throwed her to the ground.

It was not the normal Meteor ,no ,he was now in his Super Form. (A/N: The color is the normal yellow ,in case some you didn't know..)

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Xeo ,punching him in the gut and kicking him to a tree.

''What?!'' Meteor asked himslef ,as he couldn't move. He then realised ,he was captured by Sheyla's psychokinetic.

He then was throwed to a tree ,then the air and back to the ground.

Sheyla ,who slowly stood up ,looked at Xeo ,who also began to stood up.

Meteor then was surrounded by an flaming red aura and charged at them with full speed.

He then stretched his hand out ,as a Powerball appeared on his hand.

''**METEORITE-**'' He shouted ,as he disappeared. ''**HELL BOMB!**'' Meteor shouted the last part ,as he reappeared in the air ,above them.

Then he throwed the powerball at them ,who then disappeared. Instead twenty other powerballs appeared around them ,looking (all together) like a sphere.

''What the?!'' Both Sheyla and Xeo said ,as they looked around.

''Hiyyah!'' Meteor shouted ,as he pressed his hand down to the air and the Powerballs started to flew at them from all directions.

As they all hit them ,they were engulfed in a red lightball ,before it exploded.

Meteor's appearence changed suddenly his fur turned back to normal (to its white color),but his chestfur now had a black comet symbol.

Also red mist now came out from his red eyes and the flaming red aura expanded a little ,before it went back to the same size.

Introducing now Meteor's 'Meteorite God Form'.

* * *

***To be Continued***

* * *

_**Author: Now i finished another Chapter. I especially maded this Chapter larger ,because i don't ant it to split it into two parts.**_

_**Either way ,tell me what you think of this Chapter and as always...**_

_**Meteor: Remember to favourite ,follow and Review!**_

_**Author: Hey! That was my part! ...And ,where did you come from?!**_

_**Meteor: I can teleport ,remember?**_

_**Author: Oh yeah ,right...**_

_**Well, ...**_

_**I'm Out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own my OC's that are going to be in this Chapter: Meteor ,Xeo ,Sheyla and Teyla**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 11: Fight! Xeo ,Sheyla & Meteorite God Meteor VS Glimpse & Sora Part 1**_

* * *

''Why do i feel like ,i have unlimited Power?'' Meteor asked himself ,as he stretched his hands out and looked at them.

''HEY! YOU KNOW ,YOU COULD GO A LITTLE BIT EASY ON US ,SCIENCE WE'RE TRAINING!'' Sheyla and Xeo shouted a few meters behind Meteor.

''Ooops ,sorry.'' Meteor said ,as he turned around.

''What the?! Why is red mist coming out of your eyes..?!'' Xeo asked ,as he and Sheyla walked towards him.

''I ...don't know..'' Meteor responded.

''Maybe you've unlocked a transformation Form.'' Sheyla suggested.

''Yeah , mayb-'' Meteor was cut off by Xeo.

''Hey ,lets test this Form! Shoot a powerball to that tree.'' Xeo pointed towards a tree ,that almost could not be seen ,because it was really far away.

''Alright.'' Meteor said and fired a little red flaming powerball to the tree.

As The Powerball hit the tree,everything around a radius of 70 meters exploded instantly ,leaving the area back with red flames. And the tree wasn't there.

They looked up and saw that the tree was flying almost to space ,but then fell back to the ground and then thousand pieces of burned wood layed there around.

Xeo and Sheyla had their jaw dropped ,whlie Meteor had an WTF-Face.

''... ... ...The Final Transformation ,that differs a normal Fighter between a God. ... Meteor. You're the God of Meteorites.'' Sheyla said towards him.

''WHAT?!'' Both Meteor and Xeo shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Blade ,Sora ,Glimpse ,Gold ,Twilight and Pinkie now maded it to Canterlot and stepped out from a train.

''Soo..Where is this Guy ,Pinkie spoke about?'' Glimpse asked ,as he looked around.

''There!'' Twilight said and pointed with her hoof to a Stallion ,who has a bag full of maps.

They ran towards him ,much to his suprise.

''Oh. Hi. Can i help you all?'' He asked them.

''Yeah. Did you saw this Hedgehog here?'' Sora said ,as Pinkie gave him a picture of Meteor out of nowhere ,that he showed him.

''Oh yeah. He came here 5 hours ago. Are you all his Friends?'' The Stallion asked and recieved a nod from everyone.

''Do you know ,where he ran or flew away?'' Gold asked the Stallion.

''Yes. He's now in 'Las Pegasus'. I don't know why he wanted to go there ,all he said to me was ,that he needs to go to the farthest City from here.'' The Stallion responded.

''Las Pegasus? How far is this from here?'' Gold asked Twilight.

''Well, it's re-'' Twilight was about to say ,but was cut off by a Explosion.

They all looked to their left and saw smoke coming out from a field ,very far away.

''I think we all know where he is now..'' They all said at the same time.

* * *

**Back To Meteor...**

* * *

"There are 5 Persons very far away ,heading towards us!" Meteor said loud ,as he feeled that Sora ,Glimpse and the other's were nearby and looked To the direction ,where they could be.

"What?! How d-" Xeo was Cut off by Sheyla.

"He also now can feel peoples Energy. Doesn't matter ,how far they are. And also he has unlimited Power. That means ,he Almost can't get tired ,like in his normal Form" Sheyla responded.

"What?!" Xeo had an WTF-Face ,while Meteor just stood there ,arms crossed.

"How do you know so much about it?!" Meteor asked her.

"Oh Yes. Everyone in Planet Galaxy know's that." She answered.

"I see.." Meteor responded.

"What are we waiting for!" Xeo began. "Lets search this Peoples!" Xeo said and flew away at the next second ,much To Meteor's and Sheyla's annoyance.

"Grab my Hand!" Meteor said towards Sheyla.

"What ar-" She was Cut off By Meteor ,Who just grabbed her Hand ,while she blushed a bit and then flew at the sky and followed Xeo.

Also Meteor flew now Really fast ,faster than in any other Form ,wich caused Sheyla To scream a little.

Meteor then also grabbed her other Hand and then flew a bit faster.

"You know ,i can fly too..." Sheyla mumbled.

"I know..." Meteor said with a smile and flew a bit Slower ,Xeo was now next him.

"Then Why did you do it?!" She asked ,with an annoyed tone.

"Does it Really matter?"

"Yes it Does! You can't just grab my Hand and flew off! Ask first!" She said ,while a sweat drop rolled down Meteor's Face.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll ask first ,next time." Meteor responded.

"Can i now fly on my own?!"

"Okay.." Meteor said and Let go and Sheyla then flew next him.

"pfft! BWAHAHAHAAHAA! You two are like a old pair!" Xeo said ,while he bursted into a fit of laughter ,but still flying and he also recieved glares from the two.

"Shut up'' Both said at the same time.

* * *

**Planet Meteorite ,A old house ,same time...**

* * *

"Finally! It's done!" A voice said.

The voice came from a Scientist ,who weared a white lab coat with some random black Stripes on it. He also weared white pants ,black shoes and black sunglasses.

He looked towards a Big capsule , Inside was a yellow Hedgehog Girl ,connected with cables.

"Good ,that i took some DNA from Meteor ,before he left."

* * *

**FLASHBACK! **

* * *

_''i'm happy that you like them! besides it was not to easy to get the marterial for them.'' The Scientiest said._

_before anyone said anything else ,they heard a big explosion,run out from the lab and to the location._

_'That can be useful..' The Scientist thought and tore a piece of fur from Meteor's Quills._

* * *

**FLASHBACK END!**

* * *

"Well ,then lets go!" He said ,as he pulled a switch on a control panel and the cables ,that connected to the Girl ,shined in a yellow light.

The eyes of the female Hedgehog opened ,revealing the same eyes Meteor has in his normal Form.

The Girl had yellow quills ,with light blue zigzag stripes ,three quills are like Shadow's and two are completly down. Also two are like the first quill of Sonic. (Headquill)

She weared a red dress with a black mark & a Black Comet symbol on the chest part ,a red skirt With a Black stripe and red pants.

The female Hedgehog also had the same three hairs like Tails and Amy ,but they also were yellow and also had the light blue stripes. She weared green Inhibitor rings ,light green shoes with a black star Symbol on Both and had the same red eyes ,as Meteor.

''I think i call you Teyla..'' He said.

Teyla just stared at the Scientist and at the cables ,then destroyed the Capsule and walked towards the him.

''Damn It! You're powers aren't fully Charged! And i also paid 4,000 M$ to repair the capsule from Meteor's Outburst!'' He said.

''I don't care..'' Teyla said ,then destroyed the roof of the house and flew out of the house.

''HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!'' The Scientist shouted.

''searching this Meteor!'' She only said and then disappeared.

* * *

**Back to Gold ,Sora and the others...**

* * *

''Hey look!'' Sora said and pointed towards the sky.

They all looked looked at the direction and saw Meteor with Sheyla and Xeo flying towards them.

''Wait! Is that Xeo?!'' Gold asked curious.

''And is that the orange Hedgehog Girl ,me and Meteor fought?'' Glimpse also asked curious.

They backed up a bit ,as the three landed in front of them.

''Wait! They are the 5 persons?!'' Xeo and Sheyla asked curious.

* * *

***Music Start: Linkin Park - Nobody's listening***

* * *

''Oh! How did you..'' Meteor was about to say ,but cut himself off ,as Sora and everyone else pointed towards Pinkie.

''I should have known...'' Meteor said.

''Why is Xeo and that other Girl with you?!'' Glimpse asked.

''Well, it's a long Story..'' Meteor said ,then continued. ''I know why you all are here.. ,you want me to come back...right?'' Meteor asked and recieved a nod from Everyone.

''Let's make a Deal! If Glimpse ,Gold and Sora can defeat me ,Xeo and Sheyla in an Fight ,i will come back to you..and the two will help us then with .'' Meteor suggested.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone shouted ,even Sheyla and Xeo.

''Theres no way ,i'm gonna ally with them!'' Xeo and Sheyla said at the same time ,but recieved a glare from Meteor.

''Do you wanna feel my God Powers?!'' Meteor asked them ,a bit angrily.

''*sigh* Fine!'' Both said.

''Wait just a second! Wh-'' Gold was cut off ,as he dodged a powerball ,that came from Meteor ,but was blown away by the big explosion ,the powerball created.

Xeo then fired two powerballs towards Sora and Glimpse ,who dodged them easily.

''Yes! Finally after long time a Fight!'' Sheyla said with a smile and shot another Powerball towards Sora ,who dodged it.

Sora then charged towards Meteor ,but was suprised ,as disappeared and reappeared behind him ,after one second.

''You're too slow...'' Meteor said and kicked Sora to a nearby tree.

''You can't beat the Meteorite God!''

* * *

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Okay ,thats also done. **

**Tell me ,what you think of this Chapter ,by leaving a review. **

**Meteor: Also remember to favourite and follow!**

**Author: I'm Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own my OC's that are going to appear in this Chapter: Meteor ,Xeo ,Sheyla and Teyla.**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**Meteor The Hedgehog's History X II: Meteor's History Continues!**_

_**Chapter 12: Fight! Xeo ,Sheyla & Meteorite God Meteor VS. Glimpse & Sora Part 2**_

* * *

***Music Start: Magna-Fi - Who i am***

* * *

"But i can try!" Sora said ,as he slowly stood up and charged towards Meteor.

"Did he say 'God Powers'?!" Gold asked curious ,after he stood up.

"I think so.." Glimpse responded.

Xeo & Sheyla then disappeared and reappeared behind Glimpse & Gold and kicked them towards a tree.

"**Double Blast!**" Sheyla and Xeo shouted at the same time ,as they stretched their hands out and fired together One big red beam towards the direction ,where they kicked off Glimpse and Gold.

Glimpse & Gold reacted in time and Glimpse fired a Chaos Lance towards the beam ,while Gold shooted his Eon Blast.

As the attacks connected ,a explosion ouccured.

* * *

***Music Change to: UVERworld - Rush***

* * *

"You can't Beat m-" Meteor was Cut off ,as Sora punched him towards a tree ,while his eyes became fiery Blue.

"What was it?" Sora said with a smile.

"That's it! Now i'm Mad!" Meteor shouted ,while his flaming red Aura expanded.

"**METEORITE SHOWER!**" Meteor also shouted , as the sky turned red and Tons of Meteors started To rain down To the ground.

But now ,if the Meteors made contact To the ground ,a big explosion instantly ouccured ,blowing anything away ,that was in their way.

Sora dodged the Meteors ,but was everytime blown back by the schockwaves ,the explosions maded.

"Prepare yourself ,Sora!" Meteor said ,as he flew To the edge of the sky ,than To Space and atleast To a Galaxy.

* * *

***Music change To: Meteorite God Meteor Theme - by me* (you can find it on Youtube..)**

* * *

He then flew back down ,while a red streak followed him and a red schockwave came out from him ,wich maded him faster.

As he flew to the earth ,another schockwave came out ,wich maded him now extremly fast.

"This is ,What i've learned from Rainbow ,but then mastered it perfectly ,so i can do a another level from it!" He paused ,as a loud boom Sound was heard and a third schockwave came out. Meteor was now so fast ,No one could See him.

"Something only a God Can do! **TRIPLE METEORITE RAINBOOM!**" He shouted ,as a rainbow Aura surrounded him.

"Oh Sh-" Sora was Cut off ,as Meteor crashed down on him and everything around an radius of 100 miles was engulfed in a rainbow colored lightball and then were blown back/exploded.

The houses of Canterlot ,were mostly destroyed ,some blown away by this attack.

The only thing that stand was the Canterlot Castle.

"Now" Xeo said and both he and Sheyla runned towards the direction ,were Meteor crashed down.

Meteor backed up from the Crater a little and then looked around.

"Oops. (^^'') Note To self: Never use this Attack ,when you're in the near of a City or Castle..." Meteor said ,as a anime-like sweat drop rolled down his Face. **(A/N: You know the sweat Drops from animes..,right?)**

"Argh! It's Not over yet!" Sora said ,as he holded his left arm and slowly stood up. He had bruises and scratches everywhere.

''I respect you for your courage ,Sora..'' Meteor said ,as a red powerball with black sparks appeared on his hand.

''That's why...,i will end this! HAAAAARGH!'' Meteor shouted ,as the powerball growed bigger and bigger.

Xeo and Sheyla teleported behind Meteor and stretched their hands to the powerball in Meteor's hand.

The powerball turned white and was a lot bigger now ,but still enough small ,to be hold with one hand.

He charged towards Sora with the hand ,where the powerball is ,outstretched.

Xeo and Sheyla followed him ,their hands still on the powerball from Meteor.

As Meteor was only a few feets away from Sora ,they teleported away and reappeared a few meters behind them.

''**PLANET METEORITE POWERBALL ATTACK!**'' Meteor shouted ,as the ball had a rainbowish color and stretched his hands towards Sora.

What Meteor didn't knew was ,that Sora's clothes changed their colors to light orange in that process.

Sora stretched his hands out and tried to catch out the Attack and succeded ,while a plasma aura surrounded him.

However ,it still exploded ,engulfing the area around them in a bright white light.

''What?! How?!'' Meteor asked ,before the white light exploded.

As the smoke of the explosion cleared ,a giant crater appeared ,there once a path was.

* * *

***Music Stop***

* * *

Meteor looked at Sora ,who was now in his Ultima Form and smiled. Glimpse and Gold appeared behind Sora and were about to help him ,until...

''Don't do it!'' Meteor said ,as he looked towards them.

''I will only fight against Sora and Glimpse! Science Glimpse has God like powers and Sora has a form ,that i would like to fight against.'' Meteor said ,then continued. ''Follow me ,you two!'' Meteor said ,then flew away ,with Sora and Glimpse following and leaving Gold angry back.

''Damn it! I can nothing do about it!'' Gold said ,as he clenched his fists.

''Don't Worry ,i'm sure they'll be fine..'' Gold turned around to find the owner of the voice and found Twilight walking towards.

''I know ,but Meteor can sometimes overdo things..'' Gold also said.

Twilght was about to respond ,but heard noises from behind and saw a group of guards walking towards them ,with Princess Celestia behind them.

''**MEEEETEEEEOOORRR!**'' Gold and Twilight shouted at the same time.

* * *

**With Meteor ,Sora and Glimpse...**

* * *

***Music Start: Simple and Clean (Rising Sun Rock Remix)***

* * *

Meteor flew down to a field and landed on the ground ,with Sora and Glimpse following.

''Ready?'' Meteor asked and they both nooded with a smile on their faces.

Sora charged towards Meteor ,with Glimpse doing the same.

''Heh.. See and learn! **METEORITE HOMING ATTACK!**'' Meteor shouted ,as he curled himslef into a ball in mid-air and shot towards Glimpse and Sora.

Before they could do something about it ,Meteor was engulfed in a orange light and a red streak followed behind him. This caused him to be faster than the two and hit them perfectly ,wich also caused the two to stumble back.

Meteor then managed to turn himslef around in his ball forma and hit them from behind ,making them fell to their faces.

He uncurled himself from his ball form and landed on the ground.

But then Sora teleported behind him and punched him to a nearby tree.

Glimpse then stood up and walked towards Sora.

''That was easy...'' Sora thought and looked towards Meteor ,who slowly stood up.

Meteor's Aura expanded and random flashing black thunders appeared around him ,while his Quills were like Super Sonic's. (up) (But his fur and everything else was like before.)

''**Behold! The Full Power i posses!**'' Meteor shouted towards them ,while everything around them shaked.

* * *

**Author: Another chapter Done! Sorry ,for not uploading lately ,but hell ,i had some images to draw for my DeviantArt Account ,these days and lost Internet Connection yesterday.**

**Well ,tell me what you think of this Chapter ,by posting a review.**

**Meteor: Don't forget to favourite and follow everybody!**

**Author: I'm Out!**


End file.
